Hear me out!
by friendlymane
Summary: Ikuto and his girlfriend, Lulu, move into a big house... It was there where a myth took place, What happens when Ikuto crosses paths with the myth's maiden, and why can't she talk?
1. New House

**Yo lil' big dudes, Isaac here… Sorry but Manena asked for help 'cuz she's grounded & I don't have the freakiest idea of WTF I am supposed to write, though she did say it had to be Amuto… so wish me luck and on with it! XD**

**PS. My big sis is helping me out with it.**

**¡$ ( "New place, New friend" ¡$(**

Hey, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

23 years old

Midnight blue hair & eyes

… And today my girlfriend Lulu and I moved to our new house (AN. More like a mansion), it's quiet big creamy color and a pale red roof, has more than 10 rooms (not including the kitchen, TV room, Dinning room, basement, attic or Living room), a beautiful garden and a wonderful view to the ocean.

"Oh darling~" a 21 year old blonde woman appeared beside me "… What's on your mind that prevents you from helping me moving the luggage to our bedroom?" She asked, a slight glare on her face. "Just imagining how great our life will be in this big house, but I'm still wondering how we got it so cheap? It was as if no one wanted it, as a matter of fact, it was as if people were avoiding it…" My voice trailed off while remembering the deal…

-_Flashback-_

"_Wow, thanks Mr. Kiba! But I still think it's too little for such a wonderful place!" The older man with chocolate eyes and hair was getting slightly nervous, but not nervous-anxious, more like nervous-guilty "Senseless, though I do have a condition…" "Anything" I reassured with a big grin. "…The only thing you have to do is NOT return it no matter what" "That's pretty-" "I'm not finished young lady. This mansion has a myth and more likely, a ghost; Once upon a time there was a wealthy family, the Hinamori's, living here and was formed by 4 people, but people only acknowledged 3 of them, Tsumugu (the father/ head of the family), Midori (Tsumugu's 2° wife) and Ami (9 year old/ Midori's and Tsumugu's daughter) that is because, before Tsumugu met Midori, he met a beautiful maiden called Sarah (a beautiful lady with honey eyes and silver hair). They were madly in love and as time passed, that love took the form of a child (a girl with rosy hair and honey eyes), but before they could marry properly… Sarah died. While looking for a new mother for that child, Tsumugu's parents engaged him to a noble (Midori) and they married, though Tsumugu seemed sad and only showed any kind of happiness with his daughter. In a jealous attack, Midori seduced him to make a child of their own… and so a brunette was born with 7 years of difference from her half-sister. Then, with the excuse of getting a bad reputation, Midori imprisoned the pinkette (AN. Not sure if it's even a word) in her room. Finally she was… well… I think it's up to her to tell you. –sigh- Anyways, that's my deal, do you accept it?"_

'_What does he mean by her telling us?' I thought a little freaked out. "Of course, we accept~" 'Oh goodness, how the heck did I fall in love with this woman? – "-_-' "- "As you wish…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

I shuddered slightly at the memory. "But Ikuku, you've got to help me~ And I don't give a damn at what that old hag said! He just didn't want to sell it!" She exclaimed as she pouted to which I lightly chuckled. "Well then, come help~" She tried to sing as she pulled me to the truck. 'Key word _tried_, don't get me wrong, I love her and all but, she seriously can't sing and poor old dude he seemed like a nice person'.

-Time Skip After Everything is in its place-

"Hey Lulu, would you like to play something, now that we've finished?" I asked her with my famous sexy smirk. (AN. So full of himself… -sigh-) "Alright, but be prepared cause-" Her phone cut her up and as she checked who it was, her eyes lit up '… The hell?' "Sorry honey, but one of my most important clients needs help in some stuff… I'll be back late tonight, but you don't mind, do you?" She gave me the puppy look and I just sighed. "You are the best~!" She ran to her room to get changed. "Yeah, and don't forget that!" I yelled as I caught sight of her leaving, the weird thing was that she was wearing a quite short and revealing gray dress… 'Could she be… Naah, I'm just imagining stuff'

-Time Skip 12:00-

'She hasn't arrived yet? I understand she said she was coming late but this is exaggerating!' Right after that thought, I heard a sound from the room next door. 'Maybe it's Lulu, she's tired and got the wrong room, I mean this place IS huge… but then again, it could be a thief' I grabbed my baseball bat, went to the door and took a peak… I saw the shadow of woman against the moonlight of the opened balcony and sighed in relief. "Lulu, thank god you're home! Why didn't you-" I was cut off when the figured turned around to show a maiden- no, a beautiful Goddess with long slender legs, hour glass figure, pink semi-dark hair and golden orbs that glowed in the moonlight. My breath got caught in my throat, my heart beat fastened, I felt dizzy and started sweating. 'What is this feeling?' But instead of letting my feelings control me, I stood my ground. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" My voice was firm and a little shaky. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

'Who is this maiden? Why can't she talk? What is she doing in my house?' Was what I thought and because of my great curiosity I was determined to find out!

**¡$( End of chapter ¡$( **

**Please R&R it's for Manena… Though sometimes I wonder if she deserves it… Anyways please do review!**

**PS. My sister hates anime, she just helped me cuz I begged her to. **


	2. Screaming Night

Marie-"Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't update earlier I was… busy-"

Ren-"Yeah, busy kicking some arse and-"

Marie- "Oh, yeah! Everyone! This is Ren. He'll be joining us for now"

Ikuto- "Why? Where's Isaac?"

Ren- "He's gone back to-"

Amu- "HEY! You can't say it on the internet! It's dangerous, you know?"

Marie- "Really? I thought it'd be funny if I gave Ikuto's fan club his address in change of money, cause the anime expo is in a month. So I needed the cash. =)

Ikuto-"YOU DID WHAT?"

Ikuto's fan club-"Exactly what she said, now come with us or die" (cheery/extra sweet)

Ren-"Good luck, man"

Ikuto-"I refuse" (takes bazooka from his pocket)

Amu-"Before this idiot starts doing nonsense, Marie does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, except the made up ones" ^_^'

"_Curiosity killed the cat… And satisfaction got him back to life"_

~Chapter 2: Screaming Night~

*Ikuto's POV*

I saw the maiden open her mouth, but nothing came out. Then an old clock that was in the room started to make some sound that was similar to bells when the twelve o'clock of the night came into it. The maiden seemed in pain and then disappeared.

"!"

_Lulu!_

_Oh! Right she's still not home. _Disappointment stuck through me. _It stopped, maybe it was my imagi- _

"!"

My thoughts were cut off by a piercing scream, one that could make you shiver from how painful it sounded. _A girl screaming? _Even though Lulu was not here, the screams continued…

"!"

_What's happening? Where does it come from? Who's screaming?_

I tried to find where the screams came from, but the house was huge and the eco didn't make it easier.

I ran like a loony all over the house, but I couldn't find the source of the screams so I went to the kitchen to think and calm my beating heart.

"!"

My eyes widened as realization hit me. _I didn't check the basement!_

As soon as I thought that I kicked the basement's door open. (It's in the kitchen) The basement was kind of large (like the old castles), so I searched through different doors searching for the cause of the screams. But I noticed there weren't anymore doors and just a big paint of horses.

"!"

Another scream rumbled through the almost empty house. I saw the paint moving.

_Could it be that…_

I neared the paint and grab one of the edges, it then opened like a door only to find another wood door with a see-through thing they put for antique cells. I tried to open the door but couldn't, so I decided to push that see-through thing and peek.

I felt myself grow pale and wide-eyed as I saw one of the things I've never expected to see, not even in the sadistic movies I like…

There was a man whipping a woman, who was chained to the wall, her back towards me, her blood red hair dripping from real blood and her eco-ing scream piercing my heart…

"!"

_Why do I feel it piercing my heart?_

"!"

She screamed again as that man smirked, and then I saw a shadow of a woman that approached her and unchained her. I sighed or was sighing in relief until…

"_SSSLLLAAAPPP"_

The shadow slapped her hard, throwing her to the ground while laughing.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! That's what you get! Even though your father has the money. You are just a mere pawn in this chess game!"

The body was covered in blood and lying in the cold hard ground, barely showing any signs of life other than twitching and quietly sobbing.

The man and the shadowed woman turned around heading to the door. I took a glance at the woman on the ground and only caught a glimpse of her honey eyes because the shadowed evil woman was in front of her replacing honey-gold with dull-dark green, I then hid behind the door. Awaiting for them to get out and wanting to knock them out, to save the girl or at least check up on her.

_They might kill me_

_Why should I help her?_

_?_

_No person should be treated like that and she kind of feels familiar…_

_I think it's her honey-golden eyes, even though it was just a second, I felt like I knew her, like I could see through her and at the same time lost myself into the depths of her golden endless pools… The only thing that didn't go according to her self was her circumstances of life which made her body had bruises and cuts everywhere; and the pain, resentment and hatred shown in her eyes. In fact, her eyes are just like the maiden's, and now that I think of it they are similar, not only in the eyes, but the whole face and body. (Except the fact that she is red-headed and being abused)_

Moments passed and nothing happened, I started getting nervous. _What's taking them so long?_

I peaked through the door. My eyes widened as there was nothing/no one in the room, nothing more than a used whip with dry blood, a huge blood pond (which was also dry), and a bracelet, a beautiful golden bracelet with something written in red ruby words (which appeared to be real rubies). Even though I could see its beauty, I wasn't able to read the inscription, it was just too far away for me to possibly read it.

_Where is she? What have they done to her? How can they not be there? I didn't hear anything, damn it! I could have stopped them or at least tried… I'm such a horrible person letting them hurt her just to wait for them when I could've knocked down the door, when I could've… when I could've…_

I felt desperate to find her, to look at her again, as if it was my fault. On mere instinct I kicked the door hard, but it wouldn't budge. The anguish was killing me so with my back against the door, I slid down to the floor with my head between my knees. My head ached as well as my heart.

_What if they don't return? What if I never see her again? What if they go after the maiden that disappeared and do the same to her? Will she be able to get through this?_

Then something occurred to me

_What about Lulu?_

That simple thought hit me hard. I was thinking of strangers more than my soon to be fiancée. Yes, I was planning of asking her to marry me! Yet here I am worrying about the read-headed girl and a pinkette that I've met once and probably won't see again!

_Damn!_

_Maybe this is just a dream or a hallucination and it's probably because of the insecurity of wanting to ask Lulu to marry me… Yeah, that might be it._

I stopped on my tracks and went back to my room, with all that running I seriously needed a shower and a nice sleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up and found a sleeping Lulu next to me, she was mumbling something "Mhm… why not now… love you… Natsume"

_Huh?_

…

_Who the hell is Natsume? Was that why she got so happy over that phone call yesterday? Naah, I'm being paranoid, she's Lulu, the most beautiful, smart and caring girl I have ever met. And she loves me. How could I ever think of her cheating._

I sighed.

Maybe the things will explain themselves with time.

~~End of chapter~~

Thanks for reading and yes, I plan on continuing this fanfic. It was an idea from both, Isaac and me, and the reviews confirm that it's not so bad =).

R&R… Anyway, till next time

OH! BTW Isaac won't be joining us for the time being


End file.
